Candidate For Power: Harry Potter style
by sarhea
Summary: The war effort against Voldemort is going badly so Albus asks an old friend for help and gets more than he bargained for. An OOC Usagi who understands and accepts Severus Snape. COMPLETE
1. What if?

TITLE: Candidates for Power.  
  
RATING: PG  
  
KEYWORDS: HP/SM - SM/HP  
  
PAIRINGS: Read and find out.  
  
SUMMARY: What if Albus calls in an old favour? One wizard can gain power necessary to fight and weaken Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Who will it be?  
  
AUTHOR: Sarhea  
  
EMAIL: sarhea2020@yahoo.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: Major characters in this story are owned by their respective creators/companies. I do not make money off writing!!  
  
NOTE: Post OotP. Things aren't going so well.  
  
NOTE: Usagi and Mamoru break up after Galaxia when she comes into her full powers.  
  
============================================================  
  
Prologue - What if...?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Albus Dumbledore frowned slightly as he went over the details of the current situation. He had never truly planned for this eventuality; neither had she. He sighed as he contemplated the outcome of recent events that had forced everyone into this. For the thousandth time he wished he had never heard of Setsuna Meiou and he wished he had never agreed to become her agent in return for her aid in defeating Dark Mages.  
  
"Albus?" The Headmaster looked up at his lead-hand, Minerva McGonogall. "Is everything all right?" Minerva was concerned about the situation. Ever since Harry Potter had failed to defeat Voldemort Albus had been running ragged trying to get the Ministry, Aurors and Unspeakables up to speed on events and how to track and bind Death Eaters. Voldemort had the luxury of time and wealth to develop new potent spells to kill and taint victims.  
  
"No I am not all right Minerva." Albus confessed stroking his beard. "I truly believed Harry would have defeated Tom Riddle. All the signs said he was the One. Now I have to admit I am at a loss... I am not certain of where to begin."  
  
"The beginning would be good." Minerva replied briskly. "I have followed your orders and plans for years now and I believe I am entitled to some answers Albus! We are in a war here. We need a fresh perspective and a new strategy!"  
  
"I know my dear." Albus sighed. "That is why I have sent word to an old friend of mine. I am still waiting for a reply."  
  
"Well I hope she answers her owls promptly," Minerva sniffed. "Things are getting very tense. Miss Granger has been sliding in her academics to do research to help defeat the Dark Lord."  
  
"I know. That is why I've sent for help. However I fear the help will require several paradigm shifts and shattering of illusions. The Gryffindors especially will not take this lying down as Muggles say."  
  
Minerva frowned. "Albus! What have you done?!"  
  
Despite of her coaxing efforts Albus Dumbledore remained mum.  
  
"She'll kill me if I mess up her plans."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
TBC...  
  
============================================================  
  
Please read and review. (sarhea2020@yahoo.com)  
  
Raves and constructive criticism please.  
  
Flames will be ignored.  
  
Cheers!  
  
Sarhea 


	2. Invitations

TITLE: Candidates for Power.  
  
RATING: PG  
  
KEYWORDS: HP/SM - SM/HP  
  
PAIRINGS: Read and find out.  
  
SUMMARY: What if Albus calls in an old favour? One wizard can gain power necessary to fight and weaken Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Who will it be?  
  
AUTHOR: Sarhea  
  
EMAIL: sarhea2020@yahoo.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: Major characters in this story are owned by their respective creators/companies. I do not make money off writing!!  
  
NOTE: Post OotP. Things aren't going so well.  
  
NOTE: Usagi and Mamoru break up after Galaxia when she comes into her full powers.  
  
============================================================  
  
Invitations  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Albus Dumbledore glanced around the Great Hall. There were few students present; most were at home for the Winter Holidays. Those that stayed behind were in the Great Hall for a specific reason. And everyone present in the Great Hall weren't students. Several were older mature wizards under sixty years from all over the world. They were mingling with the Hogwarts staff and Hermione Granger who had refused to leave Harry alone.  
  
He pushed back his doubts and fears and set about reviewing his speech and arguments.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Hermione Granger glanced around the Great Hall. She was thrilled and elated at the company she was in. She was glad she persuaded Professor McGonogall to see things her way.  
  
"Oh my! Harry," Hermione pointed at an Oriental wizard with a long moustache and beard wearing red brocade robes. "That is Xion Shu! He is an acclaimed Mediwizard who developed charms to releive minor Crutiatus symptoms! And look, Professor Snape is talking to Potion Master Akito Hiroshi!" She indicated a Japanese wizard in gray kimono robes and a black hakama. "He is an expert in Blood magic." She told Harry. "I read his papers on protective magic in Ars Alchemia. I think Professor Dumbledore used his theories to develop the wards that protect you in the Dursleys home." She glanced around. Her eyes widened. "Oh my! What are Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini doing here?" Hermione still hadn't adjusted to the situation. Draco and Blaise had openly declared their allegiance with Dumbledore and so remained at Hogwarts for the holidays. Suddenly she realised something. "What are all these wizards doing here? Where are the witches?" Hermione cried out. "This is discrimination!"  
  
"Hermione! Shut up!" Harry hissed. He was getting tired of the stares. "Professor Dumbledore is about to talk."  
  
And he was so Hermione subsided with indignant mutters.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Dumbledore tapped his throat with his wand. "Sonorus. If I may have your attention." His amplified voice carried throughout the Great Hall. Quiet fell over as everyone present turned their attention to the Headmaster. "The House Elves have been passing around goblets of cranberry juice that have been laced with a form of Vertaseum. It does not compel an answer but the person can only speak the truth, no lies. If you wish to leave at any time you are free to do so. If you wish to remain you must take the dose and swear not to speak of what you see and hear to anyone unless you are in Hogwarts and among people who have taken the same oath. If you do not wish to do so you are free to leave right now."  
  
No one chose to leave. Everyone swallowed the drinks and murmured their oaths. Dumbledore continued.  
  
"As you all know the war effort against Voldemort has not been going well. I do not mean to frighten anyone but I do not have time to play games." The shuffling stilled as everyone paid attention. "I have asked an old associate of mine for help. She helped me defeat the Dark Wizard Grindwald though the Ministry doesn't know anything about her." More interest. "Unfortunately things have changed since I last talked to her and her new superiors are not willing to help us with raw power and resources in the forms of talismans and long lost spells." Dumbledore sighed. "Setsuna's boss, Usagi Tsukino, reluctantly agreed to make a visit here to review the situation and she has agreed to a few conditional agreements." Angry murmurs at this female who would put a price on the safety of the wizarding world. "The reason she is reluctant to help at all is because she is not from this universe." The Headmaster explained in defense of this unknown female. Shock rippled through the room at Dumbledore's explanation. Dumbledore continued. "She is from another dimension and has different magic. Miss Tsukino is one of the few mages in her dimension who can tap into leylines and planetary mana energy." Shock. "It is a long lost art that requires blood in talent and sacrifice." Dumbledore explained sternly. "She has made personal sacrifices to save her own world and she has informed me she will Not make all of the sacrifices necessary to save our own.  
  
"I have called you to ask for your help, your personal sacrifice to save our world." He glanced around the Great Hall. "Those of you who received the special invitation are powerful wizards in your own areas of expertise or have the potential to become so much more."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Hermione glanced at her friends. "Did you get an invitation?"  
  
Harry shifted uneasily. "Yes."  
  
Hermione glanced around and saw the werewolf-wizard standing next to Minerva McGonogall.  
  
"And Remus?"  
  
"He did." Harry confessed.  
  
Ron shrugged. "I did also. So did Bill."  
  
She glanced at Draco and Blaise. "Did they get an invitaiton?"  
  
"They must have." Harry explained. "You are the only one here because you begged to see the guests."  
  
Hermione's temper ignited. "Why only wizards?" She wailed softly.  
  
As though in answer to her question the Headmaster continued speaking.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"The invitation was only made to certain candidates who I believe I trustworthy. A wizard with a degree of experience or talent. One without any romantic attachments or dependents. An individual willing to make sacrifice and compromise." Dumbledore expanded. "Miss Tsukino has explained the basic premise of her talents to me and discovered she is limited in this dimension; she requires a partner, one with whom she can work without hesitation." Dumbledore glanced around. "She gave me her list of requirements and asked me to gather suitable candidates for a personal interview.   
  
"If you have other commitments and do not wish to be involved you are free to leave now or at anytime in the next few hours." No one chose to leave. Dumbledore smiled. "You are the best representations of your schools, houses, beliefs and fields," he told them. "As you enter the meeting room state your name, job and what you feel is key about you as a wizard before taking a seat at the table. Individuals who did not receive an invitation take seats near the back of the room and remain silent. Anyone interrupting will be ejected." Dumbledore glanced at Hermione who squirmed. "Now follow me."  
  
He rose and left the room leaving the crowd to follow.  
  
"Where are we going?" Ron asked frowning.  
  
"The Room of Requirement." Hermione speculated. "It can fit everyone."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
TBC...  
  
============================================================  
  
Please read and review. (sarhea2020@yahoo.com)  
  
Raves and constructive criticism please.  
  
Flames will be ignored.  
  
Cheers!  
  
Sarhea 


	3. The Room of Requirement

TITLE: Candidates for Power.  
  
RATING: PG  
  
KEYWORDS: HP/SM - SM/HP  
  
PAIRINGS: Read and find out.  
  
SUMMARY: What if Albus calls in an old favour? One wizard can gain power necessary to fight and weaken Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Who will it be?  
  
AUTHOR: Sarhea  
  
EMAIL: sarhea2020@yahoo.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: Major characters in this story are owned by their respective creators/companies. I do not make money off writing!!  
  
NOTE: Post OotP. Things aren't going so well.  
  
NOTE: Usagi and Mamoru break up after Galaxia when she comes into her full powers.  
  
I've made Usagi more mature and educated.  
  
============================================================  
  
The Room of Requirement  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The students were slightly startled as they entered the Room. It had rearranged into a huge vaulted room with a domed glass roof that framed the night sky and crescent moon. A single high back arm chair made of silver beechwood and covered with royal blue brocade upholstery sat on a dais at the front of the room under the moonlight. A carved table stood nearby with piles of Muggle-style folders resting on its glass-topped surface. Below the dais was a table in the shape of a horse shoe with enough seats for the invited wizards, the Candidates. Behind them were chairs for non-Candidates.  
  
A tall slim woman with dusky bronze skin, secretive red-brown eyes and long green-black hair emerged from behind a curtain veiling an archway. She was dressed in a lilac muggle style business suit with a cream blouse and black high heels under unbuttoned emerald green robes. Instead of a wand she carried a staff in the shape of a key with a glowing red orb pulsating at its head. Her expression and aura spoke of experience and wisdom; power restrained.  
  
She was followed by a beautiful young woman with creamy skin, bright blue eyes and gold blonde hair arranged in two ponytails flowing from two buns on each side of her head. Her shapely figure was clad in Muggle style stone-washed jeans and a long sleeved navy blue silk blouse and black oxford shoes. Over that she wore a sleeveless tunic-style robe with split sides made of iridescent dove gray silk shot with shades of green, blue, purple and pink. She radiated an aura of serenity and power and love that conflicted with the frown on her face.  
  
The older woman tapped the heel of the staff on the marble sheathed dais. Silence fell.  
  
"My name is Setsuna Meiou. Albus may have told you I helped him with Grindelwald. I am forbidden to provide aid against Voldemort so I asked a friend to help you instead."  
  
The blonde frowned. "I am here under protest and against my better judgment. I have been through a great deal in the past few years fighting and scraping old plans and wrecking Master Plans of Destiny." She bit the words acidly.  
  
"You do not have to be here Usagi. I could have taken care of things myself." Setsuna Meiou commented neutrally.  
  
"And let you run around playing more of your games?" The blonde shook her head. "No, I don't think so. You broke the Rules Setsuna." Her voice was cultured with an exotic accent. "You should be grateful I have simply sealed the Gates against travellers and not stripped you of your powers."  
  
Several individuals shifted uneasily at the idea this young woman could bind the powers of an older individual.  
  
Setsuna bowed her head. "I did what I thought was best Serenity-sama."  
  
Usagi smiled sadly. "And the path to hell is paved with good intentions." She replied before glancing around the crowd. "Would the Senshi of Time make introductions?" She spoke in ringing formal tones.  
  
"Of course." Setsuna turned to the crowd. "Would the Candidates step forward and state his name?"  
  
"Xion Shu. Mediwizard. Expertise, curses." A slim Oriental man with a fine mandarin beard and whiskers in red brocade robes sat down.  
  
"Akito Hiroshi. Potion Master. Researcher in Blood magic." A Japanese man with black hair in a grey kimono and black hakama bowed and sat down.  
  
"Karim Rashid. Unspeakable for the Arabian Ministry. Champion duelist." An Arab with hawkish features, gold skin, black hair and a fierce expression.  
  
"Henri Royeux. Auror for the French Ministry. Drumstrang graduate."  
  
"Stefano Rossinto. Judge for the Italian Ministry. Beaubaxton graduate."  
  
"Bill Weasley. Curse breaker for Gringotts. Gryffindor graduate of Hogwarts."  
  
"Remus Lupin. Gryffindor graduate of Hogwarts. Werewolf. Field agent for the Order of the Phoenix."  
  
"Severus Snape. Potion Master. Slytherin graduate of Hogwarts. Ex-Death Eater. Spy for the Order of the Phoenix."  
  
"Draco Malfoy. Slytherin student at Hogwarts."  
  
"Blaise Zabini. Slytherin student at Hogwarts."  
  
"Harry Potter. Gryffindor student at Hogwarts."  
  
"Ronald Weasley. Gryffindor student at Hogwarts."  
  
The blonde, Serenity, frowned. She looked at Dumbledore who took a seat near the front of the audience chairs.  
  
"Albus, I asked for a few candidates, at most five! Not a dozen."  
  
The Headmaster shrugged. "It is up to you to select who you believe is best Usagi."  
  
Usagi Tsukino, Serenity, glanced at Setsuna Meiou. "At least you offer me a choice of candidates unlike some others I know." She commented acidly. The dusky skinned woman blushed.   
  
Usagi shrugged and made a brief gesture cupping her right hand. A point of light formed in it and faded to reveal a crystal orb shining with power, resonating with pure energy. Several wizards reflexively pulled out their wands before sheepishly putting them away at her acid glance.  
  
Severus Snape was intrigued at the power this child held and the brusque manner in which she treated others which conflicted with the aura of love and serenity about her.  
  
She sat down in the single chair and waved away the other woman who vanished behind a curtain.  
  
Usagi sighed as she went through the folders scanning personal biographies of the candidates marshalling her nerves. When she looked up and swept her eyes over the horseshoe table all uncertainty had vanished leaving just the Princess.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
TBC...  
  
============================================================  
  
Please read and review. (sarhea2020@yahoo.com)  
  
Raves and constructive criticism please.  
  
Flames will be ignored.  
  
Cheers!  
  
Sarhea 


	4. Winnowing The Candidates

TITLE: Candidates for Power.  
  
RATING: PG  
  
KEYWORDS: HP/SM - SM/HP  
  
PAIRINGS: Read and find out.  
  
SUMMARY: What if Albus calls in an old favour? One wizard can gain power necessary to fight and weaken Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Who will it be?  
  
AUTHOR: Sarhea  
  
EMAIL: sarhea2020@yahoo.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: Major characters in this story are owned by their respective creators/companies. I do not make money off writing!!  
  
NOTE: Post OotP. Things aren't going so well.  
  
NOTE: Usagi and Mamoru break up after Galaxia when she comes into her full powers.  
  
============================================================  
  
Winnowing The Candidates  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi Tsukino started the interview process slow and easy before rolling into the heavy hitters. She made them question every single ethic and belief they had about themselves, their work, their world. She questioned their judgment, their choice, their decision. Sometimes she asked for an explanation, for others she simply nodded and noted their comments in a Muggle style clipboard and fountain pen. The wizards soon realised she was no pushover; Usagi Tsukino was determined to turn them inside out, examine every nook and cranny for flaws and weakness, to hammer on weak spots, to push them to their limits.  
  
One by one the candidates dropped out when he couldn't speak the truth, to make a choice, to go on. Many were shocked when Harry Potter was one of the first Candidates to step back, refusing to make a choice. Each of them chose to sit in the audience and watch the process from the outside.  
  
To everyones surprise the Slytherins were most comfortable with the types of questions asked and with making a choice and defending it since it was how most of them lived, serving and defending themselves.  
  
The questioning became more ruthless as she presented hypothetical situations. Which innocent to save if you could only choose one to live. Making deals with enemies, when, where, why, how. Extent to which one would go to meet the goal, to complete the mission. The extent to which one would go to protect ones' charge from death. Then she asked a last question to the two candidates remaining: Potion Master Severus Snape and Unspeakable Karim Rashid.  
  
"You have a charge, a person you have protected for years, you have killed to protect this person. Now you are required to kill your charge. Will you?"  
  
The Arabian Unspeakable frowned. "No. As long as there is life there is the potential for hope, for escape, for recovery."  
  
Severus Snape closed his eyes for a brief moment. "Yes. If I killed to protect my charge in the past and now am required to kill who I have killed to protect there must be a reason. Such an order will not be given lightly and so I will obey." His eyes hardened. "We are in a war and wars require sacrifice and death."  
  
The blonde smiled and looked to the Headmaster.  
  
"I have made my choice Albus; Severus Snape will suit me nicely."  
  
Dumbledore rose frowning slightly.  
  
"Usagi, are you sure? Severus has been under a great deal of strain for more than fifteen years now. I am afraid any more responsibility will break him."  
  
Severus was taken aback by the Headmaster's words. Did Albus have so little faith in him?  
  
Usagi frowned. "I've made my choice Albus." She spoke in low dangerous tones that only a female or an individual trained to notice such body cues recognized.  
  
"But Usagi..."  
  
Usagi Tsukino, Her Royal Highness Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, Sailor Cosmos, Fighter of Justice, Star of Mystery lost it. She exploded as she rose from her chair in a rush.  
  
"Shut up Albus!" She roared. The ghost spirit of Cosmos, the Warrior, dominated her aura. A slim female form in an abbreviated uniform, of skirt armored bodice and boots, holding a long staff hovered above the raging Moon Princess. "I've had it up to here with people who think they know what is best for me! You and Setsuna screwed up by allowing events to progress to this point. Now I will clean up the mess... My way! Remember, I sealed the Gates so don't tempt me to place a chaos ward and fragment events further."   
  
Her stance softened when she saw the dismay on the Headmaster's face.  
  
"I need someone who can and will kill when necessary but not wantonly! A person capable of personal sacrifice to the Higher Cause. Someone who will be loyal to me. I cannot use the full extent of my personal power unless I have a Champion I respect and trust to guard my back." Her expression hardened. "I allowed Setsuna to choose that bastard Endymion using her goddamned infinite wisdom as the Senshi of Time and he screwed up! He was an absolute fuck up who couldn't stand his ground against a bunny rabbit! I died too many times thanks to that fool! I am not going to see the pearly gates a fifth time because some stranger thinks he knows what is best for me."  
  
Harry frowned and stood up.  
  
"Who are you to the Headmaster like that! Besides you are lying! You can't have died and be here standing!"  
  
Severus Snape winced. Minerva McGonogall groaned and covered her eyes. Rosa Sprout folded her hands in silent prayer.  
  
Usagi stared at the teenage boy her temper building.  
  
"Who am I? Who am I?" Her low deadly tone escalated. "Who am I!? I am Serenity and Cosmos. Fighter of Justice. Star of Mystery. I have lived lifetimes and I remember every damned one! I have fought evil in its purest form and survived! I have died too many times been revived to fight thanks to people like him!" One stabbing finger pointed at the Headmaster. "I have been a pawn to move, to use, to sacrifice... No more! I Am Queen!" The spirit of the Warrior shimmered into the visage of a glorious form in a slim long strapless dress a delicate crown and a pair of flimsy fairy wings at the base of her back dominating but not subsuding the Muggle clad female.  
  
As she stalked down the steps of the dais the Muggle clothes and gray robe transmutated into the clothing of the Princess spirit. A longing clinging gown made of violet and grey shot white silk that floated in a shimmering cloud around her feet and forming a small train behind. Silver and gold embroidery covering the breasts. Veils of shimmering light gathered around her front and at the base of her bare back. Two pairs of full sized angel wings at her back added to the compelling picture. Her gold hair was shot with silver and her eyes had purple and gray shards with the blue. A long silvery staff formed in one hand with the crystal orb of power and energy floating at the top with no visible restraints. There was an overwhelming aura of serenity, love, strength and power about her that compelled the eye to follow as she walked with measured grace.  
  
She made her way down the steps to the Potions Professor until she stood in front of him with only the table between them. A brief gesture and the horseshoe table vanished allowing her to take another step to get closer to him.  
  
Usagi Tsukino looked up into opaque black eyes and the carefully neutral expression. She looked beyond the harshly planed visage, dour features, unsmiling visage, thin mouth, over-large nose. She looked deep within and saw someone she liked, someone truly worthy of her friendship and trust, someone who had been alone as she had been for so long, someone who wouldn't lie and hide the facts to protect her.  
  
"Severus Snape, will you become my Champion, my Protector?" She asked him in formal ringing tones that nearly drove everyone else down to their knees. "Will you accept this trust to do what is required when it is required?"   
  
Blue-violet eyes met onyx black orbs squarely not flinching at his neutral expression and unattractive appearance.  
  
Harry Potter pushed himself to his feet and through the staff, and other Candidates.  
  
"Do you know who he is? What he is?" Harry asked the blindingly beautiful angel standing beside the demon of his nightmares, the target of his hatred and anger. "He is a Death Eater!"  
  
Usagi raised a brow. "Once." She corrected in cool tones. "He renounced his allegiance to Voldemort."  
  
Several individuals flinched at the use of the Dark Lord's name.  
  
"He killed!" Harry cried out. "He tortured Muggles before. He doesn't do anything to stop the Death Eaters."  
  
"And you have been missing the point of my questions!" Usagi roared as she moved around the Hogwarts' Potion Master to stand in front of him protectively. "Sacrifice is required! You cannot get something from nothing! You cannot make the ills of the world disappear like magic!" She spoke in mocking sarcastic tones. "I live as what you would call Muggle. I do not give a damn about the past! It is dead! If I cared so I would have allowed Setsuna to manipulate me into resurrecting a millenia dead empire that spanned across the Solar System! I do not use the past as a crutch!  
  
"I forgave the warriors who fought for the demon who tore down my soul mothers' empire and destroyed ten thousand years of peace and culture killing billions. I forgave souls who were only looking for a place of their own even though they killed me in the process. I forgave people who turned to Darkness and killed in a moment of weakness. I have killed myself, with my own two hands. I know what it costs to deal out death and to watch someone die, knowing that I could have prevented it with my powers, knowing that it is required. I will not allow someone who has faced the same despair to be dishonored by a child!"  
  
The last few words were a roar that drove Harry back. Satisfied Usagi turned to the bemused Slytherin Head.  
  
"He is right you know." Severus spoke in slow slightly rusty tones. "You should chose someone else. Someone younger."  
  
Usagi shook her head. "Avatars have long lifespans and those I accept as my Own will share my longevity and the gifts I choose to bestow upon you. If you accept." She looked at him closely. "Do you accept this burden Severus Snape? Long life is more of a curse than a blessing. You will see things you wish you never had. You will have to do things you hate and stand apart when you wish to speak."  
  
A corner of his mouth lifted. "I have been doing that all along. This will not be too different." He bowed his head and straightened. "I accept this double-edged blessing, this responsibility."  
  
A slow smile curved her full passionate mouth as she planted the staff between them and let go. It remained standing as though anchored to the stone floor; the crystal orb pulsed quicker. She raised her slim arms bare of any adornments to his shoulders and spoke in an ancient musical tongue.  
  
The stones of Hogwarts began to vibrate, pulsate, resonate with the energy flowing from her, into Severus Snape and down out of the soles of his feet before cycling through the castle and into her.  
  
Snape shuddered and fell to his knees with her hands still on his shoulders, the staff still standing between them.  
  
A sound of raw pain jangled tense nerves.   
  
Draco Malfoy pulled out his wand to stop the strange witch from hurting his House Head.  
  
"Do not Mr Malfoy." Dumbledore spoke sternly. "If you interfere now the consequences could be dire."  
  
So they watched. And waited.  
  
Several long seconds later a flash of light blinded everyone. When it faded the staff with the pulsating orb had vanished. The Potion Master was kneeling on the stones sobbing softly. Usagi Tsukino, still wearing the mantle of Princess, was on her knees in front of him wrapping her arms around him, allowing him to bury his face where the base of her neck met shoulder. The double angel wings fluttered as she brought them to wrap around the black clad form, veiling him from curious eyes.  
  
It was several minutes before Potion Master Severus Snape managed to regain enough control to lift his head and look straight into compassionate blue-violet eyes.  
  
"Miss Tsukino..."  
  
"Usagi." She corrected him as he moved away from her embrace.  
  
He stared at her. "Usagi." He spoke her name deliberately as though tasting each syllable.  
  
She smiled and cupped his face in a pair of small white hands looking straight into bemused black eyes.  
  
"It is all right Severus. You are my friend and I accept you as mine."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
TBC...  
  
============================================================  
  
Please read and review. (sarhea2020@yahoo.com)  
  
Raves and constructive criticism please.  
  
Flames will be ignored.  
  
Cheers!  
  
Sarhea 


	5. A New Senshi

TITLE: Candidates for Power.  
  
RATING: PG  
  
KEYWORDS: HP/SM - SM/HP  
  
PAIRINGS: Read and find out.  
  
SUMMARY: What if Albus calls in an old favour? One wizard can gain power necessary to fight and weaken Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Who will it be?  
  
AUTHOR: Sarhea  
  
EMAIL: sarhea2020@yahoo.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: Major characters in this story are owned by their respective creators/companies. I do not make money off writing!!  
  
NOTE: Post OotP. Things aren't going so well.  
  
NOTE: Usagi and Mamoru break up after Galaxia when she comes into her full powers.  
  
============================================================  
  
A New Senshi  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wecome to my world Champion and Protector." She told him in sad tones.  
  
Severus tensed and reached out. His magical senses were augmented, his control greater than it had ever been, even with a wand from Ollivanders, the potential within him.... He stared at her amazed.  
  
"You trust me with this?"  
  
"Fate trusted a clumsy, insecure, childish brat with the Ginzoushou." She told him as she helped him to his feet.  
  
"But--."  
  
"Enough!" She ordered. "That is the past and gone. Only the future matters." She frowned turning her gaze inward as she saw something only she could see. A slow smile curved her lips. "Yes, that is most suitable for you."  
  
Severus frowned. He did not like losing so much control. "What?"  
  
"Death." She told him savouring the word. Several wizards gasped and drew out their wands ready to attack this strange witch. "Death is a part of Life." She ignored them and continued instructing him in stern tones. "Saturn is not time for us, Pluto is. Setsuna is Pluto. I am the Moon and my Earth. You are Saturn and this Earth.  
  
"Saturn has always been the most destructive of the Planatary Senshi. Saturn is Death, Destruction and Rebirth. The summation of the natural order, of Life. Your big bad has driven a wedge in the cycle and Saturn will correct it."  
  
"Serenity-sama!" Setsuna stepped forward from behind the curtain where she had stood and watched.  
  
"No Setsuna." Serenity-Usagi silenced the older woman with a gesture. "Hotaru is too weak to bear the full extent of Saturn's mantle. My mother was very discriminatory in her choice. I would rather choose people who can handle the pressure and are suited to the role. Severus will be a good planetary avatar."  
  
"You cannot go around handing out power like that!" Setsuna objected.  
  
The Princess raised a brow. "Oh, really? Would you prefer I give a loaded gun to a teenager and send him out to fight a war? No Setsuna, this way is better."   
  
"But Professor Snape carries the Dark Mark." Hermione Granger objected. "If you give him power the Dark Lord may get access to it."  
  
The Princess receded back and the woman laughed. "Don't be so silly." She glanced sideways at Snape. "Severus, would you care to strip for their edification?"  
  
"Ha ha. Very funny Usagi." Severus grouched as he pushed back his robe sleeve and unbuttoned his cuff and turned up the sleeve. He held out a bare pale forearm free of any traces of the Dark Mark.  
  
"How?" Hermione Granger was the only one who managed to get the question out.  
  
"It was merely a tattoo tainted with negative energy; it was easy to remove it and the traces of negative energy in the system. I cleansed the Ayakashi sisters souls of negative energy, this was just a surface taint." Usagi explained briefly as she moved the older man back and studied his features. She frowned. "What is this glamourie?" She asked him curious running a slim hand through his limp greasy hair and tracing the contours of his face, touching his lips, with her other hand.   
  
Everyone frowned at that question. Glamourie? What was she talking about? Professor Snape was ugly.  
  
Severus frowned. "You can see it?"  
  
"Not before." She confessed. "When I bonded us together I gained more perception of your personal magic."  
  
Severus sighed and relaxed cracking the tendons in his neck. His features blurred and redefined. "Appearance detracting charm." He confessed. "I had a knack for wandless magic even before today."  
  
His skin was still pale but his features weren't so jagged but flowed together in a smooth even fashion, his nose was not so oversized but thin and aquiline with a crook in the middle where it had been broken. His teeth were white and even, his lips weren't so thin but more relaxed and curved. The most drastic change was his hair; it was no longer greasy and hanging in lank clumps. He sighed and raked it back tucking most of it behind one ear. He looked younger and more vulnerable.  
  
"Severus! Why?" Dumbledore was patently baffled by the actions of the wizard he loved as a son.  
  
"Albus I was twenty four when I started teaching." Severus explained pinching the bridge of his nose. "I was going to teach students who were only a few years younger than me. I modified a few charms to graft my teenage appearance onto my skin and connect the muscles and nerves mystically. I never took it off and to be honest I have forgotten it was there. It was easier to cultivate an unsavory appearance and a scary character to dissuade attempts at blackmail."  
  
"Well your students can forget about trying to get into your pants." Usagi spoke frankly. Several individuals blushed. Everyone gawped. Severus stared down at the blonde female. "I am going to be around for the next year or so and we are going to be closer than most married couples." She explained ignoring several teachers choking at the idea of female students trying to seduce the most hated teacher in Hogwarts. "Now stand still. I still have to instill Saturns' powers in you."  
  
Usagi ignored their protests and studied him carefully running her hand over his head, torso and arms following lines in his personal magical aura only she could see. Severus could feel the changes as her touch literally streamlined his aura removing weak tendrils, patching holes, reinforcing weaknesses.  
  
"Strip." She ordered him.  
  
Severus Snape stared down at the blonde beauty. "What?" Surely she hadn't meant what she just said?  
  
"Strip." She repeated. "I need to touch the skin on your arms, chest and legs. I hope you are wearing boxers or briefs." She added tongue in cheek. "You can request the other females to leave if you feel uncomfortable."  
  
"That will not be necessary." He replied drily as he obeyed the order.  
  
The female staff and Hermione Granger goggled as the Potions Professor removed his robe and folded it over a chair. He repeated the process with his shirt before toeing off his boots and socks and stripping off his black linen pants. All in all Severus Snape was a fine specimen of manhood. He wasn't overly built or bulky but had the streamlined build and muscles of a runner or swimmer. He glared at her before standing arms crossed dressed in a pair of black silk boxers.  
  
"Hold still." Two hands reached out and traced an intricate pattern on his body moving to reach different parts of his body - arms, shoulders, pectorals, abs, back, thighs, hamstrings, calves. "If this were the Silver Millenium this would be done with great deal of pomp and speech making." She commented wryly as she 'cut' paths of power with her touch. "There are always witnesses, an audience to bear testament to the bestowing of power." White hands moved as she bent and knelt to reach each spot occasionally nudging him into a different position like an artist with a model. "It is very rare because power tends to be handed down a certain line throughout the generations. A gift of power is similar to creation of an earldom or dukedom. The whole court must know this is a gift granted and accepted in good faith and of freewill. It is not meant to enslave the grantee or seized from the granter; it is a sacred trust." She straightened and moved behind him to trace a pattern on the the defined shoulder blades and the nape of his neck before moving to the front to 'draw' on his cheeks, throat, chin, temples before finally making the mark of Saturn on his forehead. "Done." The lines she traced sprang to live emitting a soft violet glow as they lit up channelling manna, creating an abstract pattern on his skin. He tensed and hissed as he felt the raw power burning in the newly drawn mystical channels.  
  
Usagi nodded in satisfaction. "You are taking the power well. No build up or blockages. Most likely due to your suitability as a candidate and your acceptance of your choice. The network is rather basic though" She commented clinically. "As your personal strength increases the design will become even more intricate." She explained.  
  
Severus frowned. "Can I see yours?" He asked.  
  
"After. First we have to finish this." Usagi countered flapping her wings causing several loose feathers to flutter to the ground where it transformed into glitter dust. "Reach within you for something different yet alive. When you sense it speak the words. Saturn Knight Power. It helps increase your focus if you say it out loud."  
  
"Like a charm." Severus murmured as he turned inward. "Saturn. Knight. Power."  
  
A whirlwind of pure power swept through the room. A column of energy, glitter, power and darkness surrounded the Potion Master before settling to the stones with a distinct hiss.  
  
"Nimue fuck me." Bill Weasley was the only one who managed to speak at the sight before them.  
  
Severus Snape was no longer clad in his typical black pants and billowing robes. The tall slim man before them wore tight black suede pants that disappeared into knee high boots with no sign of lacings, buttons or seams. It seamed to be painted on outlining the long defined muscles in his thighs and calves. The only decoration on the boots were a pair of silver spurs that jingled softly as he shifted drawing the eyes up past the waist. No black or even gray top. The new Saturn Knight wore a long-sleeved purple Chinese style shirt with silver piping and accents and a medley of green and silver serpents and dragons crawling across the purple silk. His black hair was drawn back with a silver clasp bringing the sharp defined planes of his face into the forefront. Shorter tendrils fell about his face, some tucked behind an ear, others falling into his eyes.  
  
Saturn Knight Severus Snape tensed when he felt the dark power within building to a peak. It subsided when he forced his mind and body to relax. He would have to practise to learn how to control this. It wouldn't do to hex anyone who startled him. A frown creased the marble smooth brow as he examined the changes in his internal reserves and gagued his new strength and abilities. The Darkness within him was Right. It was not Evil, just Dark; the polar opposite of Light. When he felt more certain of his grasp on it he opened his eyes. And frowned.  
  
"Why is everyone staring at me?"  
  
Usagi couldn't restrain the wry smile.  
  
"They are looking at you Sev."  
  
"Don't call me Sev." The protest was spoken out of reflex.  
  
She raised a brow. "Perhaps a mirror?" She glanced at a pillar close by. It transmuted into mirrored pillar.  
  
"What the--!" He turned to the Moon Princess. "What happened to my robes?" Severus asked feeling outraged.  
  
"It was transfigured into your outfit." She explained blandly. "You should be pleased with what you are wearing. Trust me, it wasn't fun wearing a pervert's idea of a sailor uniform with a very short skirt when you are a teen. As soon as I learned enough I changed the female Senshi uniform into something more practical. I didn't plan for a male Senshi but I can't say I dislike what the magic has chosen for you."  
  
"This?" Severus was feeling slightly outraged. "What about my robes?"  
  
Usagi glanced at him with a raised brow and pointed a slim finger at him. A flash of gold and silver sparks burst from the fingertip and covered the outraged male. When it receded he was wearing a long Muggle-style black leather trench coat with split sides and back. The only decoration on the coat was the silver etched design of the Saturnian sigil and the Slytherin snake on each breast pocket. His knees buckled slightly before he compensaved for the extra weight.  
  
"There. This is more practical than your robes. It is easier to weave armoring spells on leather since it was once alive. The coat itself has panels of woven mithril and reinforced Muggle kevlar. It has been enchanted with several basic shielding and armoring spells. The weight is to remind you to be constantly vigilant. You will have to learn how to fight in close combat using the coat as part of your tactics. As you gain more control of your power you can add more personalized protection spells. The coat will remain part of your uniform until you get full control of your power. When you reach that point you can discard it or transform it to your normal robes."  
  
Severus nodded accepting her words without question. Usagi smiled briefly.  
  
"What do you sense? Speak what you feel. Do not worry about what they will think." She glanced at the bemused shocked audience and speculating looks.  
  
"Darkness." Severus spoke feeling slightly distracted. "It is not Evil, just Dark." He glanced at her. "It is the opposite of what I sense in you."  
  
Usagi smiled slowly. "With Light there is Dark, with Good there is Evil, for Order there is Chaos. Light can be Evil just as Dark can be good. Power is Power. The intent, the motive, the result... That determines Good and Evil."  
  
Several wizards shifted uneasily. This female was turning all their beliefs upside down! Hermione Granger listened fascinated.  
  
"The source within you... Touch it. Do you feel something in it? Something that is very much like your wand? Something that is part of you, body and soul?" Severus nodded distractedly in reaction to her hypnotic words. "Draw it out."  
  
He frowned absently as he twisted his right wrist as though drawing something out of thin air.  
  
A huge scythe made of black ebony with a black metal blade coalesced out of the Void. Severus spun the staff with ingrained reflexes until the weapon rested in both hands with the iron shod heel of the device rested on the stones.  
  
The audience moved back warily. Would Snape attack them with it if she ordered him to?  
  
Usagi ignored them. "Death is said to carry a scythe and wear black robes. The Silence Scythe is a Talisman, an artifact of enormous power and potential. It can only be drawn and handled by the Senshi of Saturn. Anyone else would be destroyed by the energy it channels. There are several variations of energy attacks using Saturns' energy. You can channel it through your body using gestures for focus or through the Scythe. I would advise against using your wand; it would be destroyed trying to handle these levels of power."  
  
Severus nodded studying the dense light absorbing material of the blade and staff.  
  
"It is alive. But still." Severus mused absently studying the black matte sheen.  
  
Usagi was impressed. She hadn't expected him to progress so fast. "Can you sense it?" Usagi asked with soft urgency. "Can you feel the pool of stillness within it and you?"  
  
Black eyes went blank as the new Senshi focused inwards. "Yessss. Silence."  
  
"The Senshi of Saturn is often called the Silence Bringer. When there is no hope Saturn must destroy the world so that the cycle may begin anew." Usagi instructed him sternly. "Our of the ashes of destruction life will be reborn."  
  
Obsidian eyes settled on the blonde intently. He bowed his head. "Yes."  
  
"What!" Henri Royeux pushed to the front of the crowd. "You can't be serious!"  
  
Cerulean blue eyes hardened as Serenity pinned the French Auror.  
  
"Shut up." The words were brutal. The Auror was shocked into silence. "You people asked for my help and I have condescended to give it. Do not anger me by giving orders! I have had enough of orders from people who believe they are older, wiser and better suited to make judgment! Well believe me when I say you don't have a single clue about what me and mine are about! So stay out of it!" She roared the last few words cowing the Auror. Noting his expression with satisfaction she turned back to Severus Snape. An exultant light shone from blue-purple eyes.  
  
"Now you are mine!" She told him unable to hide the gloating glee in her voice. "My Chosen! My Champion!"  
  
Severus Snape fell to one knee and brushed a kiss against an outstretched hand.  
  
"I am yours." He agreed in even tones but when he looked up to meet her eyes the witches and wizards nearby gasped at the fiercely protective light shining in his black eyes. "Just as you are mine." He added a qualifier as he rose to his feet.  
  
To everyone's shock blue eyes shimmered with restrained tears, the softly pink mouth quivered.  
  
"None of the other Senshi made such a claim." Usagi whispered.  
  
Severus smiled gently. "Making such a claim means accept a two-way responsibility." A wrist twist and the Scythe vanished into the Void of subspace.  
  
"Responsibility." Usagi mused over the word sadly. "Chains on the young."  
  
"But I am not young." He corrected her. "I have borne responsibility in the past. I have no wish to shirk from more burdens. A most welcome burden in fact."  
  
With a choked sob she fell into his arms and cried long and hard. Severus stood firm and wrapped leather clad arms around her carefully stroking the feathered wings.  
  
"None of them really wished for it." She told him between sobs. "We were just ordinary teenagers. We didn't know anything about magic or fighting. Each of them secretly hated the burden as they pretended to be pleased by it. I could see bits of them dying under the pressure so I broke all the rules and let them go. I gave them their hopes and dreams. Only Setsuna remained because she has been a Senshi for so long she knows nothing else."  
  
"But you can't forget. You remain behind... To remember."  
  
"I have to. If I forget it has all been for nothing. I have to remember." A small clenched fist pounded the black leather covered bicep to emphasize her words.  
  
"And you won't have to remember alone." He murmured softly as he hugged her tightly.  
  
The couple remained silent as they hugged each other fiercely rocking slightly adjusting to each other without the words.  
  
No one else wanted to speak. The picture of dark colors and leather against light airy silks, a tall male form and shorter female, blonde and black heads pressed next to each other. Her wings were wrapped tightly around them forming a feathered cocoon.  
  
"What happens now?" Dumbledore broke the enchanted silence. He hated to do this but Severus and Usagi could have their private time after Usagi spoke her verbal oath to help the Order against the Dark Lord.  
  
Reluctantly the couple moved apart. The feathered wings fluttered as she folded them against her back.  
  
Usagi turned to the Headmaster and smiled. It was not a gentle forgiving smile. It was a fierce, feral smile holding the promise of pain and vengeance.  
  
"Now? Now we are going to turn this world upside down and dust Old Voldie!"  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
The End.  
  
============================================================  
  
I have no plans at the moment to expand on this line. It depends on the Muses and my tight schedule.  
  
Please read and review. (sarhea2020@yahoo.com)  
  
Raves and constructive criticism please.  
  
Flames will be ignored.  
  
Cheers!  
  
Sarhea 


End file.
